1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved label stamper which is capable of stamping prices on labels attached on a tape so as to attach the stamped labels on commodities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the label stamper is a machine which stamps prices on labels to attach them on commodities. The label stamper has a complicated structure.
That is, the label stamper includes: (1) a means for loading a label tape into a case; (2) a guide means for guiding the loaded label tape toward a stamper; (3) a holding means for firmly holding the guided label tape onto the stamper; (4) a stamping means for stamping prices on labels; and (5) a carrying means for attaching the stamped labels on commodities, and for pulling the empty tape to discharge it to the outside. These means have various structures respectively, and the constitution of the structures of the different means decide the superiority of the label stamper.
The prior art for the present invention will be described below.
(1) One example of the loading means for loading the label tape of the label stamper is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho-59-3814 (dated Jan. 11, 1984). In this tape loading device, a tape roll is inserted into a narrow loading chamber of the label stamper.
In this prior art, the tape roll is inserted into the narrow loading chamber, and a supporting shaft is fitted into a retainer. This procedure is very complicated, and inconvenient. Further, it frequently happens that the tape is not smoothly loosened.
Other loading means are known, but they are also inconvenient like the above described device. However, within a crowded store, it is desired to replace the tape roll quickly.
(2) One example of the guide means for guiding the label tape is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 90-1370. In this guide means, a guide hole is formed vertically from the top of the stamping machine like a tunnel. The end of the label tape is inserted into the tunnel shaped guide hole from above to pass through the bottom of the machine. Then the tape is carried by a carrying roller.
In this prior art, the label tape is liable to be bent or folded within the tunnel, and therefore, it is very inconvenient to insert the label tape.
(3) Examples of the holding means for holding the tape are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 82-1815 (dated Oct. 12, 1982) and Korean Patent application Laid-open No. 88-12449 (Nov. 26, 1988).
In these devices, a lower plate which is provided with a push plate can be opened and closed by means of a hinge.
Therefore, when inserting the tape into the guide hole, the lower plate is opened, then the tape is inserted into the guide hole, and then, the lower plate is closed, so that the push plate would push up the tape.
In these devices, each time when the label tape is replaced, the lower plate has to be opened and closed, this being a troublesome task. Further, their structure is very complicated, and therefore, the manufacturing cost becomes high, as well as being liable to disorders. Further, the operation procedure for the stamping machine is very complicated.
(4) The important matter in the label stamping is the shifting of the character blocks. One example of the stamping means is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 83-2593 (dated Dec. 7, 1983), Korean Patent Application Laid-open No. 88-308 (dated Mar. 24, 1988), and Korean Patent Publication No. 80-1096 (dated Oct. 6, 1980). Further, other examples are known.
In one of these devices, the selecting wheel has to be rotated manually, and therefore, the selecting wheel is very inconvenient.
In another, the selecting wheel is rotated by means of a selecting bar. When shifting the selecting bar, the selecting bar is engaged between two selecting wheels, with the result that the two selecting wheels are rotated simultaneously. Because of this, the selection of character blocks becomes inconvenient.
(5) Examples of the carrying means for carrying the tape of the label stamper are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho-53-43038 (dated Nov. 16, 1978), Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 83-139 (dated Mar. 25, 1983), and Korean Utility Model Publication No. 90-3053 (dated Apr. 12, 1990).
In these devices, the tape carrying roller is secured to the machine by means of supporting shafts, and therefore, the assembling procedure is very complicated. Further, they cannot maintain balance with the other assembling procedure of the other components, and therefore, the production line is stopped frequently, with the result that the production cost is increased. Further, even if the carrying roller is damaged during the use, its replacement is almost impossible, with the result that the whole stamping machine becomes useless.